


feisal i

by thequeenbeekeeper



Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbeekeeper/pseuds/thequeenbeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feisal tastes<br/>     like sand<br/>         and sweat<br/>             and dates<br/>Feisal tastes like the desert. Some days,<br/>          Feisal is the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feisal i

Feisal tastes  
like sand  
and sweat  
and dates.

Feisal tastes like the desert. Some days,  
Feisal is the desert.

Even in the stuffy, dirty air of the city  
Feisal brings the desert.

And the desert is clean and warm.

Feisal's breath   
is hot  
and heavy   
and clean.

Feisal makes the city air breathable.

But that takes its toll too.

Feisal fears  
nothing  
little  
losing me.

But I do not matter.

I am loose sheets of paper that the wind picks up and carries.

Nothing is written, but Feisal is  
bound  
and leathery  
and sturdy like an old book. 

I am like snow and the desert has no snow.

So I am not for the desert.

A man can be what he wants, but can't want what he wants. Isn't that sad?

Sometimes, Feisal's words  
burn like the desert sun  
and cut like Bedouin knives  
and scratch like falcon's talons.

And sometimes, mine do too.

At night, when he does not think I can hear him  
he weeps  
and shakes  
and begins to fear.

I cannot help him. So I weep too. 

Some nights, though, we meet like hurricanes   
and I forget  
what's his  
what's mine  
what's made of snow.

Feisal is a swirling sea of fabric for me to drown in.

Deep and regal. Warm when he smiles.

Like he could fill you up and you'd never  
be lonely  
or afraid  
or wanting again.

But we are a storm together, unbreakable and fearsome. 

So as he climbs aboard his ship to come home,   
I strike like lightning  
and I know  
that his thunder  
will follow.


End file.
